A Brillant Way
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: There are very few people that wouldn't be strangled after doing that to Kankuro. Kiba was one of them. :::DRABBLE:::


**Yet another KibaKank oneshot from me. Hope you like it.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara shrugged at them. Kankuro sat with his head bent over his work, still refusing to move an inch. Kiba decided now was a good time to take control…plus he just loved pissing the puppeteer off.

"One more try." He mouthed at Gaara, sideling over to the man. "Why not Kankuro?" He asked, leaning against the desk. He could feel the eyes of Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara all on him, watching carefully. He knew they were trying to predict his next move. Like hell they would be able to. None of them would think him capable of such an act.

"Because I don't want to."

"You're worse than Gaara." Kiba sighed, all the while getting closer to him.

"I'm busy."

"We'll stop bugging you if you come."

"I'm not coming." Kiba grinned, slowly reaching out a hand.

"Well then, I guess you won't get your hat back!" He grabbed the hat and ran off. Kankuro was up and after him in a second flat.

"Give me my damn hood back Kiba!" He yelled. Kiba just smirked.

"Gaara, go long!" The Kazakage smirked as well, holding his hands up to catch it. Kiba threw it round Kankuro to Gaara who used sand to hold it out of the brunettes reach. "So are you coming?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Fine, just give me my bloody hood!" Gaara dropped it onto his head as Kankuro angrily grabbed his wallet from the table. He turned to them with a frown. "I hope you realise this means I hate you all." He growled. Kiba shrugged, skipping past him.

"You hated me in the first place, so I aint bothered." Kankuro followed the dog nin, silently cursing his only owning one of the hoods. He had other jumpsuits, so why not hoods? He vowed to get some more. And that damn dog boy! How was it that whenever he wanted something Kankuro had no hope of resisting? He watched the dog nin run after his dog, shouting at him to give back whatever he had stolen. It appeared to be that black jacket he wore.

"Kankuuuuros in luuurve!" Temari sang softly in his ear, smirking when Kankuro jumped and turned to her with a glare.

"What the hell so you mean?" He growled.

"You luuuurve hiiiim!" Temari sang, dancing around him.

"Even I can see it Kankuro." Gaara said, falling into step beside him. Kankuro let his eyes wander past his dancing sister to the Konoha nins ahead, all of whom were trying to retrieve the jacket now. "You should talk to him."

"Sure Gaara, I'll go talk to some dog nin who delights in tormenting me." He snapped sarcastically. "And while I'm at it, I'll jump of some big ass building and get squished on the ground!" Temari laughed, dancing back to them.

"I'll find out how he feels if you want." Temari grinned.

"What would be the point, I don't care."

"Bollocks don't you!" Temari laughed.

"Kankuro." He looked down at Gaara. God that guy was short. "You should talk to him. If you don't someone else will get him." Kankuro looked away from his brother, hiding how much that thought hurt. He couldn't stand to imagine Kiba with someone else. It made him want to freak out and attack the next person to look at him. He looked back at his brother, about to say something, but it came out as yelp when someone tackled him to the floor. He glared up at Kiba, who was grinned.

"Baaad idea to let your guard down." He grinned.

"Mutt."

"What?"

"Get off me." He noticed his siblings had hurried off, pushing the Konoha nins with him. They were all looking round expectantly. Kiba rolled off him, jumping up and holding out a hand. Kankuro sighed, accepting the hand. Kiba pulled him up and went to run off, but Kankuro didn't let go of his hand, pulling him back to face him.

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this but since we're along I might as well." He sighed. Kiba looked totally oblivious, frowning at him questioningly. Well, they say actions spoke louder than words. Kankuro cupped his chin in one hand, pulling him forwards and pressing their lips together. Kiba gasped slightly, but didn't pull away. In fact, he did the opposite, sliding arms onto his shoulders. Kankuro moved his free hand to rest on his waist, the one on Kiba's chin moving to wind into his hair. After a while they broke apart, panting slightly.

"That was an awesome way to say it." Kiba panted out, grinning. Kankuro smirked.

"We now have two options mutt." He smirked. "We can either go to this stupid restaurant with the others, or we can go back to my house and have wild man sex."

"Are you kidding?" Kiba laughed. "It took long enough to get you out in the first place." He grabbed Kankuro's hand, pulling him along. "But we'll be doing that after dinner anyway right?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Well I don't know mutt, I might not feel like it." He said, smirking. Kiba looked round at him with a glare.

"Dick." He grumbled, pulling him along to catch up with the others.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
